1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an expansion card module for a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer is equipped with expansion cards to improve the properties or expand applications of the computer. Traditionally, the expansion cards are directly inserted into corresponding expansion card slots. Therefore, a space for the expansion cards must be reserved in the computer chassis. However, it is difficult to reserve a space large enough for mounting expansion cards in a mini computer chassis.